Last Bite
by crashblast23
Summary: The next bite of Heavy's Sandvich, could be his last.


Heavy never thought this day would come. All he did though, was simply look at his friend for last time. The giant grizzly man didn't know what to do. He was starving, but if he takes one more big bite out of his Sandvich, it would be the last. Heavy took a nibble on the lettuce. Though it hurt his mobile lunch friend, it hurt Heavy even more. Heavy swallowed roughly, then sighed.

While still looking down at Sandvich, Heavy heard soft footsteps. The steps became louder and louder, until he finally saw a friendly Spy next to him.

"May I?" Spy asked while taking out a cigarette from his Disguise Kit.

Heavy nodded his head while staring at his friend. Normally he would say "Da" or "Very well", but he was too depressed to speak. After all, this is the precious last moment of his lifesaver. Heavy ignored the strong smell of Spy's smoke puffing out of his mouth, and thought about the great times he and Sandvich had together.

Heavy decided to take another small bite of Sandvich, this time eating the tomato. He swallowed as if he were swallowing the bark of a tree. Spy observed Heavy eating his meal while still breathing clouds of gray.

"People don't always disappear forever when it is time." Spy said after his recent breath of smoke.

The buff oversized class turned his head to the pinstriped suit wearing class.

"There is always new life in the same place where the plants die." Spy took another puff. "So why is it not the same with everything else?"

Spy tapped the cigarette, which made the unused ash fall on the ground.

"It is the same thing with love. Although you may feel like no one can replace the one you have promised to be with, there is always a new chance, sooner or later."

Heavy smoothly turned his head back to take another long look at his Sandvich. Could this really be it? Could Heavy's most trusted friend end its life, due to his selfish hunger?

"Some people think they can outsmart me." Heavy finally spoke. "Maybe…"

"Maybe?" Spy repeated.

"Maybe." Heavy leaned closer to Spy, showing his almost finished Sandvich. "I have yet to meet one that can out smart friendship."

Spy simply smirked, and continued smoking. He understood what he meant.

"What will you do now?" Spy asked.

Heavy was just about to ask himself the same question. He was really hungry, but he can't ruin his friendship just to satisfy himself.

"If I were you, I would just eat it. Then get a new one for the next mission." Spy proclaimed. "It is impossible to bring that small snack back to battle in order to help yourself."

Heavy thought about it. Spy had a good point. When he is in need of health, he could only have one quick bite. Then Sandvich would be gone forever before he knows it. Heavy Weapons Guy realized he had to decide what to do with his friend, immediately.

"It is just like smoking." Spy said with his stub of a cigarette. "You can not keep using the same cigar or pipe tobacco over and over again. In fact, the time for smoking one cigarette ends very soon."

Having that said, Spy dropped his used cigarette stub and stepped on it to stop the burning.

"I feel upset when my smoking time is finished so soon, but I feel much refreshed when I get a new one later on." Spy completely turned his head to Heavy. "So, I recommend you take my advice."

Spy started walking away from the unsure hungry bear. Leaving him to think more than the Heavy usually does. After some fast thinking, Heavy decided what's best to do.

"Spy." Heavy said.

The gentlemen stopped walking and looked back once more.

"What? You finally decided to eat it?" He asked confidently.

"No. Here." Heavy handed Spy his Sandvich. "Give to Scout. He likes Sandvich."

Spy looked at the warm chewed meal the Heavy was once holding.

"I will get new Sandvich for next battle. Eating _this_ Sandvich will ruin friendship." Heavy confirmed.

"I see…" Spy whispered. "Very well, I will do it."

Spy, now with the Sandvich, continued on walking. Heavy just looked at his friend being taken away. After seeing the Spy completely disappear, Heavy made a slight smile. Then walked away from the flat cigarette Spy left to get Lunch.


End file.
